An Endless Love
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: Kyo returns after a year, returns to Hatsuharu. Tears and angry fighting ensue... but neither are unhappy for long. KyoXHaru. Yaoi.


**Warning: **_Some bad language and an explicit male on male sex scene. Cousin incest._

**An endless love**

Haru looked up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky, wondering whether it would rain or not. In the back of his mind, his memory of Kyo lingered.

He hadn't seen him in over a year, longer than the time he wasted _training_ in the mountains. How was the older teen? Where did he go?

Haru sluggishly pulled his bag over his shoulder, placed his hands in his pockets and began to stroll down the street.

As he got to the path leading to his house he saw that his door was slightly open. Dropping his bag he broke off in a run towards his house.

He burst through the door, noticing that on the floor were a pair of shoes but they certainly weren't his, _'What criminal, or someone who would break into my house, take their shoes off?'_ he thought confusedly.

He rushed into his living room, only to find a quite tall, almost red-headed teen.

"It's rude not to take your shoes off when you enter someone's house much less your own"

The voice rattled through Haru's head. A lone tear ran free, down his pale cheek once he realized who it was standing in front of him, back facing him.

"K-Kyo?!" the teenager turned around, saying in reply; "Hello, Haru"

Haru was in tears but Kyo didn't seem to notice.

"Kyo, why? Why did you leave me!?" he shouted as his tears were now streaming down his face.

"I've been travelling around, on the road"

"What about me, you could have called or you could of taken me with you..." his voice died down to a whisper.

"I couldn't, I needed some time to myself" the cat shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Did you think about me?" the two toned headed teen asked softly.

"Yeah of course..." his voice too, softened.

"I was so angry when you left, I wanted to kill you for leaving me like that!" his gaze was drawn to his feet, until he suddenly looked back up at Kyo and screamed;

"I love you!"

Kyo gave no emotion causing Haru to clench his fist in anger and run, screaming in pain. He threw his fist at Kyo, who easily avoided by moving his head slightly making his fist hit the wall behind him.

A crack appeared in it and crimson blood started to trickle down Haru's, now bruised, knuckles.

"Calm down Haru, I don't want to hurt you" Kyo said this quietly compared to Haru's loud reply.

"You've hurt me enough this past year, I've thought about you so much and the past few months I've began to move on but you've come back and you bring all those memories I've had..." His fist swung round to Kyo, who, again, stopped it but this time with his hand.

"Stop!" Kyo lunged towards Haru and unexpectedly pushed his lips to his.

Suddenly they both embraced, still locked in the loving touch upon their pink lips. Kyo ripped the younger boy's shirt off, tearing the fabric from his pale flesh and letting it flutter to the floor carelessly.

Haru in turn lifted the cats black shirt over his thin but broad shoulders, tossing the un-damaged clothing randomly. Their tongues moved more feverously as they entered each others warm, wet mouths. A longingly moan escaped the cows throat. Kyo moved his position slightly so that he could kiss the taller boys neck and jaw line, with delicate butterfly kisses. Only stopping to suck and nip on a certain spot causing a small _love bite_ to take form. He placed another one of his endless kisses on the others mouth.

A smirk graced the cats almost cocky features as their lips parted. His hand slowly ventured lower, closing in on Haru's trousers. The, half, white haired boy jerked his hips uncontrollably towards the invading but welcome hand. His eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure as the hand began to stroke him faster.

Kyo stopped the action just as soon as he heard the younger teens breathing quicken and moans become more frantic. Before the other could complain Kyo covered his lips with his own, kissing harder than before. Haru impatiently clawed at the cats trouser button, managing to unbutton the cursed thing after several attempts.

Kyo helped the clumsy cow rid himself of his lower half of clothing, now exposing every inch of his perfected and tanned body. Whilst Haru was preoccupied with gaping at the sight in front of him, he barely noticed the rest of his own clothing disappear. As well as his dark shoes.

Haru was turned and pushed backwards until his back collided with the solid wall behind him, lips against his again. After which the dominant cat in front of him grasped his rear tightly, breathing possessively; "Your ass is mine."

A small blush overtook the younger ones cheeks, eyes remained slightly dazed and shocked but happy all the while, "And what are you going to do with it?" he asked, his voice was almost childlike.

Another smirk formed as Kyo leaned forward to nibble lightly at Haru's ear, whispering suggestively. His mouth slowly dropped, he could feel his face heat up upon hearing the discourteous things that was swimming around in the orange haired boy's head. However, he wasn't one to disagree but unfortunately the cat did mention something about a dress and, or whip cream, which he just simply didn't have lying around.

"Turn around," Haru obeyed the order. Kyo interlocked his fingers with the other boy's, placing both hands above Haru's head. Leaving him with only one free hand "Suck." commanded Kyo, putting two fingers near Haru's mouth.

Again he obeyed, not quite sure what Kyo was planning. With one last lick he released the fingers, still wandering. All of his thoughts stopped, the moment a foreign object was pressed against his entrance. He gasped as the finger pushed harder, until it entered him.

Haru writhed when the digit started to move and wiggle slightly, Kyo cooed soft words into his ear to calm him down and make him relax so he could enter another finger. Once he had two inside, he began a scissoring motion. Trying to stretch the teen's insides so as to accommodate his length.

When he felt his cousin was stretched enough he removed his fingers, licking them himself, "You taste good Haru." he virtually stated, in a voice laced with lust.

"You ready?" the orange headed cat asked, just in case the Ox was having any thoughts, "Of course! Now hurry up or I'll--!" his threat ended abruptly as Kyo thrust forward, penetrating his member inside of the other teen.

Haru grunted, he wasn't aware that it would hurt this much, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Kyo, the only true love of his life, had returned and was now with him, naked. He considered himself the happiest cursed human being alive.

The white-and-black haired teen moved his lower half back, forcing his ass to take in more of Kyo. Said cat helped move Haru into an easier position so he had more access and his cousin could be at least be slightly comfortable.

When both were ready to continue, Kyo started to move. Thrusting slowly at first before he could find a steady rhythm, he eventually picked up speed. Causing Haru to moan uncontrollably.

Haru gripped tighter onto Kyo's hand as his head thrashed from side to side. His body felt like it was on fire and he felt warm and fuzzy from the growing sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Dark grey eyes widened as a certain spot inside him was hit. Kyo grinned, very unlike himself to do so but was too caught up in his current situation to care, and hit the same spot. Only to received the same strangled moan.

"H-Harder!" Haru begged, moving his rear to meet with the cats thrusts. Kyo pulled himself almost all of the way out only to lunge back in, at twice the speed and strength. Haru's head fell forward, banging against the wall in the process.

Kyo stopped upon hearing the loud noise, "A-are you okay!?" he stammered in worry, adjusting his stance so as to see the others face.

"Move!" Haru sounded angry and to Kyo it sounded like he was on the verge of crying again, "But--!" he started, getting interrupted by the stubborn cow, "I'm fine! Now fuck me, stupid cat!"

"I'm not stupid--" he moaned loudly as, the now black, Haru forced his rear to collide with the others hips. Now clouded with complete and utter lust, Kyo picked up speed in the deliberately slow movements Haru provided.

Soon the two were moving at an also animal like speed, faster than any human could possibly go without tiring immediately. Haru crouched lower and forced his body more to the wall, still moving his hips, meeting the powerful thrusts.

The same feeling Haru felt building in his stomach returned, stronger than before. His desire for the cat continued to intensify when Kyo reached around the front of Haru's body, with his free hand, and grasped his pulsing member. His hand glided almost gracefully across the shaft, squeezing tightly every now and then. The black-and-white haired teen grinded his waist to meet with both movements simultaneously.

Haru gasped and moaned more in longing, feeling the strange sensation practically explode. Streaming hot white liquid coated his belly, Kyo's hand and he also managed to get the wall as well. He constantly breathed the cat's name as he came.

The orangey, nearly red, headed boy whimpered when he felt Haru's walls tighten around him. He still persisted with his thrusts until he too, reached his peak. Releasing inside the younger boy's ass.

He slowly slid out with his low level of strength, the white liquid dripped unhurriedly from inside the small hole.

Haru slid down the wall, still trying to catch his breath. Kyo soon joined him on the carpeted floor, panting hard.

"T.. Thank you" Haru whispered in a low tone, clutching to Kyo's naked form. Embracing him with a strong grip.

"...For what?" he asked after a moment, returning the loving gesture.

"For coming back," with this said he placed a soft kiss on Kyo's, sweat covered, forehead.

"Well you should be," he threw back in his usual uncaring tone, afterwards he added gently "Because I came back for you"

"I love you" were the last words either spoke before silence and sleep consumed their exhausted bodies.

.-.-.-.-.  
_  
_

_"Wo ai ni."_

Nothing else needed to be said, the two were in love and cared deeply for each other. They had no idea how they could express just how much they cared for the other, but they had the rest of their lives to try. And that's all that they cared about.  
_  
_

_Endoresu koishii._

* * *

This was started by my friend on Gaia, _RaInBoWsInMyPaNtS_, and he asked me to finish it. Since my favourite pairing from Fruits Basket is HaruXKyo I ramble about it an awful lot and he somehow got this idea, sharing it out loud as we walked home. I didn't think he would write this but he did and what he wrote was really good, especially for his first one. Go dono! -mini victory dance-  
Anywho, I congratulate him and hope he enjoys what I wrote. Despite the random pervy Yaoi moments I added. I blame his Kyo-y beads!  
Hope you like it dono! Enjoy the Yaoiness my brain concocted from your storyline!

Also if anyone who read this is a fan of my SasoDei story, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I'll do it asap! Promise!

Please review!

-Emo


End file.
